Luna de hielo y sangre
by rosalinda1601
Summary: Elsa sabía que iba a suceder. Lo sabía. Y no podía evitarlo, sucedía cada 10 años y la ultima vez se había llevado la vida de sus padres, ahora las de quienes se llevaría... Gore. Helsa. Kristanna.


" **Luna de hielo y sangre"**

 _¿Hola q' hace? Yo aquí con mi primera historia gore helsa (aunque este último no se dará como principal) dedicada a nuestra querida The Lonely Frozen Wolf por su cumpleaños número… bueno eso quedará en el anonimato xD._

 _Bueno mi querida te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y que la pases muy bien con tu familia y amigos, estoy muy feliz por ti, tú has sido una de las primeras que me mostró su apoyo y reviews xD en FanFiction y honestamente la considero una gran amiga y confidente, así que espero que te llenes de obsequios muy kawaii en este día muy especial!_

 _Bueno dejando lo dulce y empalagoso vamos a la acción y el gore!_

 _ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia y sangre, si eres sensible es mejor que te abstengas de leer, y si no lees bajo tu propio riesgo. Nah a quien convenzo nadie hace caso en las advertencias xD._

* * *

Arendelle 1648:

Una gota de sudor resbalaba de la frente del rey Dyri II de Arendelle, y era algo muy obvio debido a tensión por la guerra del momento. No era exactamente una guerra, pero desde hacía unos meses un clan vikingo que respondía al nombre de Bumaby había estado atacando el pueblo.

Saqueos, destrozos del pueblo, y gente secuestrada especialmente mujeres jóvenes y bonitas, habían sido la consecuencia de tener enemigos políticos y no haberlos tomado en cuenta desde un principio.

Ahora el pueblo padecía de las consecuencias y el rey se trasnochaba ideando técnicas defensivas. Pero un día uno de sus espías infiltrados en el bando enemigo lo visitó diciéndole que esta era su oportunidad para lanzar una ofensiva.

-El enemigo se oculta en los bosques de Arendelle, específicamente cerca de ese valle, su alteza, esta es su oportunidad debe lanzar su ofensiva ahora antes de que ellos vengan a atacar una vez más el pueblo-dijo el hombre jugueteando con el dobladillo de su abrigo-

-Lo sé sólo que no es fácil hay que hacer toda una estrategia antes de atacar no podemos sólo ir a atacar y ya-

-¿Y por qué no majestad?-

-No es tan sencillo hay que organizar el plan de ataque además han de estar dispersos por el bosque no podemos simplemente obligarlos a salir-

-Claro que puede, mi señor-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Mire majestad que tal si los obliga a salir de allí, haga que salgan huyendo de su bosque como hormigas a las que echó agua en su hormiguero-

-¿Cómo? No tenemos agua-el informante se puso de pie y cogió una antorcha que estaba en una pared-

-Pero tenemos algo mejor-

Los caballos del ejército real cabalgaban rápidamente hacia los alrededores del valle, cuando todos llegaron al lugar, el rey desmontó su caballo y el comandante de su ejército metió la mano en un pequeño bolso de cuero que llevaba, y sacó dos pequeños trozos de carbón, un soldado le traía unos leños y los colocaba en el manto blanco que cubría el suelo.

-¿Seguro de esto su majestad?-

-Totalmente. Todo por la protección de mi gente-

El comandante encendió la fogata a lo que su rey tomaba un leño y lo ponía en contacto con el árbol que tenía adelante. Y el incendio forestal comenzó. Al poco tiempo se escucharon voces de preocupación y gritos de terror de la gente desesperada por salir.

Los soldados enemigos que pudieron salir del bosque fueron interceptados por los soldados noruegos para acabar de una vez con los monstruos que tanto dolor y sufrimiento habían esparcido por Arendelle. Todo el lugar era una masacre: habían cuerpos quemados de gravedad, otros que morían lentamente por las heridas que tenían.

Pero las consecuencias no habían sido solo para los enemigos que se refugiaban en el bosque, ni sólo para los animales que también estaban entre los cuerpos incinerados. Había otro damnificado que no estaba muy contento con lo ocurrido. De repente se escuchó una especie de rugido proveniente del bosque u varios soldados pensaron que se trataba de algún animal posiblemente un lobo. Que equivocados estaban. Ojalá hubiese sido un lobo en vez del destino que les esperaba.

Se oyó el corte de una espada en el aire y por un momento todos permanecían expectantes. Varios gritos de dolor llenaron el silencio y varios soldados de la primera fila cayeron al suelo cubriéndolo de un líquido carmesí. Sus compañeros observaron horrorizados la escena: cuerpos cortados a la mitad con los pedazos separados de tal manera que si no hubiese sido por los litros de sangre que cubrían las heridas, se pudiera ver los órganos que habían sido rebanados dentro del cuerpo mismo.

Una sombra cruzaba rápidamente cerca de los soldados a la vez que estos caían al suelo con diferentes heridas: unos con miembros del cuerpo arrancados y mutilados, otros con espadas o cuchillos enterrados en la cabeza o en el pecho, y otros con agujeros en el cuerpo ya que los órganos, venas, vasos sanguíneos habían sido arrancados brutalmente del cuerpo. Era una escena para desmayarse.

El rey sólo contemplaba paralizado tal masacre, el suelo antes pulcro y blanco ahora estaba cubierto del espeso líquido rojo que tan importante era, cuerpos desmembrados con sus órganos al lado como si fuera una clase de ciencias donde identificas los órganos del cuerpo humano. De repente, el rey, sintió algo en su pierna, lentamente y con algo de miedo bajó la mirada y se encontró con el brazo de algún soldado, pero lo más tétrico es que sólo estaba su brazo no había rastro de un cuerpo. Asustado, gritó y sacudió su pierna para quitar aquel miembro.

La sombra se desvaneció y se oyó una voz tenebrosa y oscura venir desde el bosque.

-Rey Dyri de Arendelle, es un gusto conocerlo-dijo la voz riendo macabramente-¿le gusta el pequeño regalo que le dejamos? Espero que le haya gustado, y tal vez se esté preguntado la razón de tan desinteresado obsequio-

-¿Qui...qui...quién es? ¡Exijo sa...saber!-el monarca desenvainó su espada y apuntó hacia cualquier lado en un vano intento de protegerse. La sombra se detuvo en frente suyo y tomó forma: parecía ser un ser hecho de roca que hablaba-

-Yo soy el guardián de este bosque, soy el líder de un clan de trolls que habita en el valle-si otra persona se lo hubiese dicho, probablemente sólo se reiría, pero en estas circunstancias y más el extraño ''troll'' que el rey tenía al frente, la posibilidad de reírse ni siquiera se cruzaba por su mente-

-¿Por qué hizo esto?-

-¿Esto? Sólo le devuelvo el favor que me hizo-sonrió siniestramente y ante la mirada confusa del rey, explicó-usted le hizo lo mismo a mi gente con ese ¡estúpido incendio que mató a casi todo mi clan!-

-Yo...yo lamento mucho su pérdida-

-Es tarde para disculparse majestad-su maquiavélica sonrisa se ensanchó más-oh pero eso no será todo su castigo oh claro que no usted merece mucho más sufrimiento-

-¿A qué se refiere?-el rey retrocedía asustado-

-Tranquilícese su majestad usted no lo recibirá pero como es su culpa usted vivirá y morirá con ese cargo de conciencia de que al que le toque este castigo habrá sido por su culpa-

-¡No! Espere detenga esto-

-¿Detenerlo? Pero si apenas va a comenzar-una risa malvada se escuchó una risa tan fría que el rey quería huir correr de allí pero sus piernas no le respondían a lo que veía como un aura oscura se formaba alrededor del ser de piedra-Yo te maldigo Dyri Arendelle, desde hoy la primera mujer que nazca de tu descendencia estará maldecida con poderes de hielo, será criticada y perseguida, y además sufrirá ya que cada diez años a partir de los ochos años recién cumplidos, a los que ella ame también sufrirán y ella se verá sumida en el dolor y la angustia hasta que se ahogue en su melancolía y sufra el destino más cruel y doloroso de todos-dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo-

-¡Oh no! ¿Qué fue lo que he hecho?-dijo el rey antes de derrumbarse a llorar en la fría nieve ahora de un tono rojizo por la matanza de hace unos instantes-

Arendelle 1776:

Faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños número 28 de la reina de Arendelle, y todos menos ella estaban muy emocionados por el suceso. La monarca no paraba de preguntarse qué ocurriría este año. Recordó con tristeza lo que había sucedido hace veinte años: primero el accidente con Anna en el cual, su hermanita casi muere, luego diez años más tarde, la maldición volvió y esta vez con mayor intensidad ya que se había llevado la vida de sus padres.

Odiaba y a la vez temía a esa maldición. Lo que sabía es que se hacía presente el día de su cumpleaños cada diez años desde los ocho años. Comenzó en la mañana de su cumpleaños número ocho cuando su hermanita la invitó a hacer un muñeco de nieve, el día que casi mata a su hermana, pero claro en ese momento no supuso nada con respecto a la maldición.

Continuó en la tarde de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, cuando sus padres subieron a ese baro, el mismo que les arrancó el alma del cuerpo. Ellos tenían una reunión urgente de última hora, y a pesar que ella deseara y les pidiera que se quedarán, era imperativo que asistan a dicha reunión. Ellos le aseguraron que todo estaría bien. Grave equivocación.

Fue sólo un año más tarde, que leyendo un libro antiguo escrito por su bisabuelo de parte de papá, Dyri Arendelle, encontró una carta dedicada ¡¿A ella?! Donde explicaba el porqué de sus poderes de hielo y de la maldición que nunca había sospechado: a partir de los ocho años, el día de su cumpleaños cada diez años, las personas que más amaba pasarían por un cruel destino, y cada vez regresaría con mayor intensidad.

Su preocupación se reflejaba con la escarcha que formaba al caminar, la mayoría pensaba que eran los nervios por la fiesta de cumpleaños que se aproximaba, sólo faltaban dos semanas, pero cierto par de pelirrojos sabían que no era eso.

-¿Has notado que Elsa está algo extraña?-su mirada esmeralda se alzó hacia la cara de la princesa observándola con duda y preocupación-

-¿Extraña? Bueno si últimamente sólo deja escarcha por los pasillos-

-Exacto, al comienzo creí que sólo era por la fiesta de su cumpleaños, pero no, la conozco estoy seguro que es algo más-

-Si…yo también tenía la impresión de que nos oculta algo más pero ¿qué puede ser?-

-No lo sé, creo que deberíamos hablar con ella primero para descartar cualquier cosa-

-Tienes razón, el problema es que no sé si quiera contarnos, últimamente se ha vuelto algo irritable-

-Pero tal vez sea por eso mismo, y ya sabes si compartes una pena te sentirás mejor-

-¿De qué hablan chicos?-de repente la reina de las nieves había encontrado a la biblioteca, y su aparición había sido tan repentina que la princesa casi salta hasta el techo-

-Por Dios Elsa casi haces que me dé un ataque, no vuelvas a sorprenderme así-la princesa exageró su respiración y se llevó su mano a su pecho sintiendo sus veloces latidos-

-Ay no seas melodramática Anna-dijo la albina virando los ojos-y bien ¿de qué hablaban?-

-Oh ya sabes del clima de una cosa de…otra cosa-esta vez el ahora rey de Arendelle habló-

-¿En serio? Ya díganme que decían-

-Este…tienes que prometer decir la verdad. ¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo-

-¿Prometido prometido?-

-Prometido prometido-

-¿Prometidísimo?-

-¡Anna!-

-Está bien, está bien, buenoooo este nos preguntamos qué te pasa-balbuceó la pelirroja-

-¿Qué me pasa?-

-Sí, últimamente te ves preocupada-su esposo intentó no mirar los orbes azules por temor a la respuesta-

-Ahm hay una fiesta de cumpleaños que organizar, ¿la preocupación no entra allí?-

-Elsa por favor te conocemos, y tú sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, si hay algo que te preocupa no dudes en decírnoslo-sus miradas se conectaron. Una de un azul profundo y la otra de un verde hipnotizante. La una reflejaba inseguridad y temor, y la otra confianza y seguridad-

-Está bien-tomó una profunda bocanada de aire-verán cuando tenía 19 años encontré una carta para mí de parte de mi bisabuelo explicándome el porqué de mis poderes-

-¿En serio, y por qué los tienes?-preguntó la exasperada chica-

-Es…es una…maldición-

-¿Una maldición? ¿Quién te pudo haber echado una maldición?-su mirada esmeralda reflejaba confusión-

-Los…los trolls-

-¿Los trolls? Pero los trolls nos ayudaron cuando ya sabes el accidente como pueden ellos haberte hecho eso-

-No lo sé, pero hay algo más-

-¿Qué cosa? Vamos Elsa confía en nosotros-

-También cada diez años a partir de los ocho años, el día de mi cumpleaños, las personas que más amo sufrirán un destino terrible-

-Oh Elsa, estás segura de eso-

-Ya pasó cuando tenía ocho años casi mueres por mi culpa-las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos-y cuando tenía dieciocho papá y mamá murieron en ese barco. Cada año aumenta y no quiero que ustedes sufran-era ya imposible contener las lágrimas, y la frágil figura se desplomó sobre sus rodillas-

-Elsa, mi amor, no te pongas así, sabes que aunque eso vaya a pasar nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte, y aunque suframos valdrá la pena, sabes que daría cualquier cosa por ver una vez más esa sonrisa-con una mano le limpió las lágrimas-

-Es verdad, Elsa, tu eres mi hermanita, desde niña he esperado que abras esa puerta que nos separaba, y ahora ninguna otra puerta nos va a separar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo te apoyaré a superar esto cueste lo que cueste-

-Gracias chicos, pero ¿seguros? Ustedes no merecen esto, ustedes si son libres-

-Y tú también lo serás ya verás que juntos encontraremos la forma de terminar con esa maldición-

-¡Sí! Juntas las hermanas Arendelle salvarán el día y…Hans también-

-¡Hey! Hans también quiere salvar el día-el pelirrojo cruzó los brazos haciéndose el resentido-

-Jajaja, gracias chicos ustedes saben cómo hacerme reír-

-No hay de que para eso son las hermanas y los esposos creo-

-Pero lo primero que hay que hacer es buscar información sobre maldiciones y cosas por el estilo-

-Claro, ¡manos a la obra!-

Y así se pusieron a buscar información en libros, e incluso, la reina les mostró la carta dedicada a ella, los tres felices de estar apoyándose los unos a los otros. Sin imaginar el oscuro destino que se les aproximaba.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? No me maten por dejarlos allí en el oscuro suspenso. Espero a los amantes del gore les haya gustado esta escenita la cual no será la última*sonríe maliciosamente*_

 _Y por último lobita feliz cumple espero hayas disfrutado de esta corta historia y perdón la tardanza, pero ya se vendrá más en el siguiente capítulo. (Ya no eres la única que actualiza tan tarde :P)_


End file.
